A clamping device, in particular a so-called toggle lever clamping device, is known from patent document DE 10 2011 018 987 A1. This clamping device has a rotatably mounted clamping shaft that is rotationally connected conjointly to a clamping element. A control mechanism is operatively connected to the clamping shaft. The control mechanism converts a linear drive movement into a rotational movement of the clamping shaft. The clamping shaft is formed from an inner shaft and from an outer shaft. The outer shaft receives the inner shaft and is connected to the control mechanism. A lever arm is arranged on the outer shaft to pivot the clamping shaft. In this case, the clamping element is rotationally connected conjointly to the outer shaft. The inner shaft is connected to a hand lever. The clamping device can be released from a top dead center position of the control mechanism, formed as a toggle lever mechanism, in a simple manner.
The present disclosure is based on the object of improving a clamping device of the above-mentioned type. In particular, a toggle lever clamping device can compensate for tolerances in the component size in response to the clamping of the components.
For the sake of completeness, reference is also made to patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,083 B2. Aside from a kinematics, it is designed very differently. It differs from the clamping device, according to the disclosure, in that a lever arm to pivot the clamping shaft is not provided on the outer shaft in the case. In fact, the pivoting of the clamping shaft is realized via a gear drive in the case.
The object is solved by a clamping device with a rotatably mounted clamping shaft connected to a clamping element. A control mechanism is operatively connected to the clamping shaft. The control mechanism converts linear drive movement into rotational movement of the shaft. The clamping shaft includes an inner shaft and an outer shaft. The outer shaft receives the inner shaft and is connected, via an outer circumferential lever arm, to the control mechanism. The inner shaft is rotationally connected conjointly to the clamping element. The inner shaft is displaceably mounted in the outer shaft. The inner shaft is mounted, in a rotationally conjoint fashion, radially within the outer shaft with respect to the main axis of rotation of the clamping shaft. An adjustment element fixes the inner shaft in a position relative to the outer shaft. The adjustment element is operatively connected to the inner shaft.